bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Bullworth Fight Club: Johnny Vincent vs Ted Thompson
Notes from Author: Okay, I'm doing this for fun and enjoyment. I'm basically taking this as a fanfiction MMA fight between Bully characters. This is not canon for any story at all. "Hello, everyone!" Michael, the commentator says. "I'm here live at Bullworth Fight Club and we are just about set for our main event." He pauses, as to let his partner speak. "And I'm Charles Caldwell, we are excited for the fight tonight." Charles introduces himself to the audience. Johnny Vincent starts his walk into the Hole, Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley playing as his walkout song, Vance and Peanut by his side when he walks out. "Johnny Vincent is a quick fighter, he is lightning fast in his attack-" "Just so you know I already beat the shit out of him," Charles interrupts. "Thanks for the input, anyways Johnny is quick, he's got fast kicks and quick hands. He isn't known for his punching power but he throws those punches fast and with accuracy. He'll need to keep light on his feet for his advantage, Ted is gonna want to use his Wrestling to take Johnny down and hit him, Johnny can't let that happen, unless he's completely brain dead." Michael finishes. There are loud cheers for Johnny as he enters the cage. Johnny turns around and waves his arms in the air, Rocky style. Just then the lights flash as Ted makes his walk to the cage. Lights Out by P.O.D plays in the background, Ted's got a real serious look across his face. By his side are Damon, and Juri. The Nerds contribute by booing him, as do the Greasers. The Jocks and Cheerleaders chant his name as he's walking out. "Ted Thompson is an idiot." Michael says, to Charles agreement. "But he is a strong idiot, he's gonna want to pick up Johnny and throw him on his prissy little ass. He wants to use that size advantage and bully him into submission. His wrestling is the key to victory here. Johnny wants to use those kicks to keep him at range." Michael concludes. Round 1 Ted in the red corner, Johnny in the blue. The fight starts, Johnny is light on his feet, using his speed advantage as well as keeping Ted away. Johnny circles Ted and lands two jabs to the face. Ted throws a predictable right hook but Johnny is already far away. Johnny throws a jab, cross, and a right kick to the body. Ted goes for a double leg takedown but Johnny defends his legs well. Johnny grabs Ted by the kneck and throws two knees to the body before Ted gets away. Ted goes in for another takedown but it's blocked again. Johnny throws a sloppy head kick that lands. Ted goes backwards, trying to get away from Johnny's speed but to no avail. Ted is knocked to the ground by a strong jab-cross combination. The round ends. Round 2 Ted grabs Johnny and takes him down. Ted starts throwing punches at Johnny while he's on his back. Johnny tries to squirm out of Ted's grasp but Ted uses his very powerful wrestling to keep him down. Ted is hitting Johnny in the head. Not powerful punches but enough to keep him distracted. Johnny is tired, but he throws a powerful elbow to the side of Ted's head. These elbows do not stop Ted from his dominant destruction. This wrestling goes on for the rest of the round. Ted is showing that he has better Cardio thus far. Round 3 Johnny is visibly tired as he struggles to hold himself upright. So far Johnny's won one round and Ted's won another. Quite possible the winner of this round will we the decision. Ted comes out and lands a left hook that knocks Johnny on his ass. Now Ted is on his back with Ted on top of Johnny, throwing punches at will. Johnny attempts to block these strikes but some are getting past as he takes more punishment. There is a cut underneath his left eye, Ted notices this and starts hitting him in the same spot over and over again. Johnny manages to push Ted away and get back to his feet, but he looks winded! Johnny looks like a zombie, he is having trouble keeping his hands up to protect his face. Johnny throws two sloppy hooks that land but do no damage. Ted throws a right hook that knocks Johnny backwards, he follows up with two more hooks. Johnny throws a right hook that catches Ted by surprise. Ted backs up and Johnny comes forward, throwing sloppy hook after sloppy hook, some land some don't. The time runs out and that's the end of the fight. Ted wins via Unanimous Decision. Michael steps into the cage for his interview. "So, Ted you won the fight. You had trouble in the first round but you prevailed in the last two." Michael started off. "BULLWORTH BULLS!" Ted screamed and the crowd goes wild, celebrating his victory. "Were you nervous at all for this fight?" Michael asked him. Ted looked at him like he was absolutely crazy. "Nervous, I whooped his ass, why would I?!" Ted sounded cocky and overconfident. "Hey, Charles Caldwell, where you at!? I'm calling you out bro, the shit's going down here!" Ted exclaimed, with excitement. "Don't be a pussy!!!" He continues on with his bragging rites and calling out Charles. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts